


7 stories of 2 people in love

by Calcu22



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Roleswap, taakitzweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: First time writing a purely ship based fic and i'm doing all the prompts for Taakitzweek.





	1. Just a Chill Night in

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this day is: Firsts, Kitchen disasters, and “Is there anything I can do?”.

Kravitz opened the rift to the living area that he figured was were Taako wanted to meet up. He said “mi casa”, but Kravitz assumed Taako didn’t want him actually  _ in _ his room. It may have been a few centuries since he has been in the dating scene, but considering Kravitz just got Taako to confirm that these meeting are in fact dates, popping in to a more neutral location seemed like a better option. 

What Kravitz wasn’t expecting was to walk into a very white cloud of  _ something _ .

“Shit!” Taako swore and with a wave of magic, the cloud was gone and the only thing left was a broken bag of flour on the ground in front of him. 

“Taako?”Kravitz asked when the elf hasity started putting away cooking equipment that was spread all over the place.

“Just a moment Death Cakes. I...wasn’t expecting you here this soon.” Taako said, his ears pinned back against his head while he walk about the small kitchen.

“I just got off the stone with you.”

“Well, most people here in the land of the living have to walk to their destination so I might have been counting on that.” Taako said with a huff, still not making eye contact with Kravitz.

“I see... would it be better if I step out and wait?”

“No, you don’t need to do that. Just, give me a moment to finish up.” Taako said, still looking a little shaken as he placed some oven mitts on just as a timer went off.

For some reason when Taako mentioned a chill night in, Kravitz was expecting just wine and takeout food from a restaurant that meets most of Taako’s credentials. The fact that Taako was taking time out of his very busy schedule to make something for just the two of them was very touching. 

“Is there... anything I can do? To Help?” Kravitz ended up asked when saw Taako take out not one, but two pans out of the oven.

“Cha’boy got this, but if you want to feel useful you can go set a place for us to eat.”

Kravitz gave a nod even though Taako was too busy to see it. It wasn’t too challenging to find the plates and silverware (that wasn’t silver what that’s not the point). And while Kravitz keep finding his attention drawn back to the elf, he was able to get up the small card table for two. Place a bottle of wine and two glasses as well.

Taako seemed to have finished before Kravitz, but he keep tasting the food and seasoning it. Still, Kravitz didn’t say anything since it was probably just how the elf cooked.

“I’m all done here Taako.”

“Right. Ready your taste buds because this is going to be the best thing you ever tasted.” Taako said as he finally picked up the platter of food.

Kravitz didn’t recognize any of it, but he trusted Taako that it would be good.

“I’m sure it will.” Which that Kravitz filled his plate up and dug in.

It was amazing.

No, beyond amazing. Sure it may have been a while since Kravitz has eaten, but even when he was live Kravitz doubts he eat anything like this.

“Taako this is absolute wonderful!” Kravitz said, about to take another bit when he noticed that Taako was just looking at him.

His plate was untouched, but before Kravitz could ask about that he notice the white smear along Taako check.

“You got some flour...” Kravitz said as he leaned over to Taako. 

Taako leaned into his touch and Kravitz smiled. This close Kravitz could see the makeup that Taako was wear to enhance his already otherworldly features. The glitter behind his eyelids, and the sheen on his lips just seemed to match up perfectly with that Kravitz was beginning to understand as Taako, without being something that he has ever seen the elf wear before.

“You know, this would be a real good time for you to kiss me.” Taako said with a cheeky grin and Kravitz felt his face go red.

“Ah well...”

“Only if you want to homie. I am A-okay waiting for your fine piece of boney ass.”

Kravitz laughed and placed his hand back to Taako’s check, this time cupping it as his closed the distance. Taako eagerly met his lip... only to pull back suddenly.

“Hachi Machi your lips are cold!” Taako said with a laugh that brought Kravitz back from the momentary panic that he messed up big time.

“Sorry. I should have warmed them up.”

“I could help you with that.” Taako said with a grin and Kravitz found himself lean back over the table.


	2. A Hot Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Modern AU, Hurt/comfort, and “Pretend I didn’t just say that.”

L:Taako trust me on this

I just don’t get why you can’t do this

L: I told you koko

Bears and I do necro crimes

Not magical scandals

That is what my whole future is to you?

A “Magical Scandal”?

WTF Lulu?

L: You know what I mean

It will be fine

You’ll get that job with Fantasy food network no prob

Kravitz is good at this shit

My own twin is going to let me get eat alive by loan sharks

Koko, it will be fine

* * *

Taako was getting ready to text back to his asshole of a sister, but the light rail had already reached his stop.

With a curse Taako shoved his cell into his bag and flipped down the rim of his hat in hopes that no one would notice him. He should just turn around and go back home. Magnus wouldn’t mind him crashing at Merle’s for a few more days. Taako could just lay low and just wait for this all to blow over.

_ Yeah, no. Lup wouldn’t let me do that. _

Of course Taako has been to the Police station before, but that was before Lup and Barry worked for the Raven Queen. The outside looked the same, but who knows how things have changed on the inside.

There would be skull everywhere and casual friday is everyday for all Taako knows.

Using a mage hand to open the door because no way was he touching that germ infested thing, Taako walked in with his head tilted down. The building didn’t look too busy, and so there was nothing to keep the women managing the front desk from seeing him.

“Need something?”

“I guess so... I have a meeting with some fella named Kravitz?” 

The halfing made a “o” shape with her mouth, before waving over to her left.

“He should be in there waiting for you. I heard about what happened from Lup... I really hope the two of you can figure this out.” 

Taako felt his eye twitch at that, but nevertheless moved to where she was pointing. Through the glass door Taako could already see a very attractive male with long dreadlocks sitting in a chair looking over a laptop.

“Now I see why Lulu wanted to me to meet you. Name’s Taako, you know, from Youtube?” Taako said as he gave his best smile.

He was a little disappointed that the half-drow didn’t even react as he stood up to shake Taako’s hand.

“Hopefully we can track down your partner before the trial. But I don’t think it will be too hard.” Kravitz said, motioning for Taako to take a seat.

“I have no idea how homey. Saze was pretty clean with his assholery and the local cops couldn’t science their way to the answer.”

“I don’t know if your sister mentioned it, but we have perks from working from the Raven Queen that other detectives don’t have.”

Taako raised a brow at that. Sure Lup has mentioned a few things, but after Taako found out she doesn’t have a license to kill he might have stopped paying attention. 

“Do you know what even happened or do I need to fill you in on that.” Taako asked insead, wanting nothing more then to be over this this nightmare.

“Sure. I have the video of what happened, but a first announce would be best.”

“Right.” Taako said as he exhaled a breath. 

He has already talked about this to a few cops before. One more wouldn’t be any different.

“I was making my thirty clove chicken for my weekly web series, and I alway live stream it because editing takes too much time and... well while I was cooking the thing exploded and next thing I know people think I was making a bomb which can you even imagine making a chicken into a bomb? Where would you but the explody bits? In the ass?” Taako started rampleing, only to stop when he heard a laugh that was disguised as a cough.

“Sorry. Can you go back to before the chicken exploded?” Kravitz said, and the slight smile that was one his very handsome face helped Taako relaxe a little.

“It started smoking, and the only reason I even notice was because I was going a QnA with my viewers. The smoke alarms were off, which that might have been my fault. But the rest wasn’t.”

“What made you think it was your old partner Sazed?”

“Cause he was jelly about my show? I don’t know my dude. Lup was the one who made that connection.” Taako said, started to get back to his fidgeting and Kravitz started to type something down.

“Would you mind showing me the room you filmed the show?”

Taako cocked another brow at Kravitz.

“It’s all yellow tape my man. I haven’t been there in weeks.”

“I can get us in. I just want you to show me where you were during the show.” Kravitz said with another smile that was starting to give Taako butterflies.

“Not my ideal place for a first date, but you do you.” Taako said as Kravitz choked.

“That’s not... I mean not I wouldn’t want to go on a date but... let’s get your name cleared first.” Kravitz said as he got up fast enough that the chair almost fell over.

“Lead the way Sherlock.” Taako said with a bow, taking a quick look at that very fine ass.

The drive over was one filled with small talk. Taako found out that Kravitz started off as a music major, only to get into the Raven Queen’s recruitment after stopping a few manic liches.

“Are you tell none of your co-worker applied to work there?”

“I’m sure some did.” Kravitz said, though he didn’t sound sure.

The small repurposed studio had all the windows boarded up and was already covered in graffiti. Taako tried to make it look like he didn’t care, but from the comforting smile Kravitz gave him as they got out of the car it didn’t seem like it worked.

There was also no police around, which was a little strange, but then Taako remembered he hasn’t been here since that first week after Lup bailed him out.

“Do you mind walking me through what happened that day? Before you started recording.”

“I was streaming, but yeah, sure.” Taako dunked under the yellow police tape.

They walked past the front room that were filled with boxes and into the kitchen that still smelled of smoke.

“Sazed always helped be set up the tech since I’m no good at that shit.” Taako began as he showed Kravitz where the laptop was, and the mic, and the tripod for the video camera.

Taako went talked about this with the others, but being here and walking through it step by step, Taako started remembering little details that he thought he forgot.

“Sazed cleaned the stove the night before. And I was annoyed because I wanted to preheat it before streaming, but he told me I would have to wait.” Taako said, crossing his arms as he looked at his poor kitchen.

“The report said they didn’t find any evidence of magic in the chicken... besides your transmutation magic.” Kravitz said as he bend down and looked under the oven.

He mutter a spell and the room light up.

Taako dove behind the counters as the delayed fireball went off. It wasn’t anywhere as powerful as Lup’s, and already Taako was willing to bet it was a scroll spell. The heat was still intense and Taako felt his stomach stop when he realized Kravitz wasn’t with him.

When the spell fizzled out Taako pulled out his wand and looked over the counter to see Kravitz bend over holding his hand against his chest. He didn’t look too bad for taking a fireball to the face, but...

“Holy shit, is that bone?!”

Taako ran over, trying to think if he even had a basic healing spell in his phone. Merle was usual the one they went to for free heals, and it wasn’t like the old man was good at it. But they were in the outskirts of town and Taako knows that all the phones lines are down and the signal is spotty at best. He had to use the wifi to boost it to even use his cell.

“Krav? Shit, are you okay? Does that hurt? Wait, no of course it fucking hurts. Pretend I didn’t just say that.” Taako knew he was rambling but there was a reason Lup go into high adventure stuff and not Taako.

“Taako.”

“Don’t talk. Isn’t that what you... don’t you need to save your energy and shit.”

“Taako, It’s fine...”

“Like hell it is! You got your flesh melted off because of me. Like shit this is fine!” Taako tried calling again, and this time Kravitz place a hand over it.

“Taako. It didn’t melt off. I just turned into a skeleton to increase my armor rating.” Kravitz said.

Taako looked up to see that beautiful dark skin was back where it should be, and the half elf was looking like he was two miniest away from laughing.

“You... What?!”

“It’s a perk with being with the Raven Queen?” Kravitz said, now looking confused.

“You’re boss lets you become a skeleton? Fuck. No wonder Lulu was so psyched for this job.” Taako fell back onto the scorched floor and tried to calm himself down.

“Sorry. I thought you knew.”

“What’s there to be sorry about? You’re still good looking, and so am I.” Taako said, and smiled without meaning to when he heard Kravitz try not to laugh again.

“I suppose that is one way of looking at it. And I think this was the magical evident that I needed to find to prove your innocence.”

“Great.” Taako spited out.

Though, he should be happy. This whole situation was a serious pain in the ass, and Taako can’t wait to put it behind him. Only problem is that his heart is still racing because he thought some guy he just met today got hurt. It was so unlike Taako, that he was starting to think maybe Merle spited his food on accident this morning.

Or Magnus as pay back for whatever prank he did back in college.

“I... ah.. you may need to come back tomorrow for... to go over this. Just to make sure there is no doubt of what really happened.” Kravitz said after a pregnant pause, breaking Taako out of his self-analyzing state (not that he was really looking too deeply).

“Just make sure it’s a better date then this one.” Taako joked, wondering how long he can stay on the floor next to Kravitz before it gets weird.

Kravitz made a choking sound and Taako looked over. Only for Kravitz to look away quietly and get in a staring contest with the ceiling. 

“If you keep joking about that i’ll think you might be serious.”

“About what? The dating? Because Cha’boy is always up for wine and dine with a hot guy.” Taako said with a smile that totally didn’t show how nervous he was about this.

But Taako wasn’t like Lup, and there was no way he was going to wait four years before asking some goth nerd out.

... Not that Kravitz is anywhere as nerdy as Barry fucking Bluejeans. And Kravitz was way hotter because Taako has way better taste then his sister.

“How about I give you my number and we can make plans. Weather that is a date or just something you call a date to make me flustered.”

“Oh you’re getting flustered?” Taako leaned over, and maybe he’s checks did seem a little more red then before.

But that could have been the fire ball.

“I... uh... Here. Just put your number in and I’ll text you.” Kravitz said shoving a old looking cell into Taako’s hand.

Taako silently judged the flip phone, but placed his number in regardless. He did put his last name as, From Tv since that will be true soon enough.

“Well then. Mind driving me home Bone Daddy?”


	3. A Magical Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Roleswap, Fun with magic!, and “This is a terrible idea and I love you.”

It was a world where people can bind their magic to another person in a show of trust. It was very similar to marriage, only not limited to lovers. In fact, Taako and Lup have been talking about it while making breakfast a few times, and Kravitz wasn’t sure if they were joking or not. It probably wouldn’t last past the cycle, once their bodies remake since the binding is anchored to a seal formed on the body, but apparently depending on how strong your bond is, your magic gets an “upgrade”.

Kravitz find the cultural standpoint a little more interesting. The few city-state here seems to have a huge celebration whenever one if performed, since the seal doesn’t always take. It seemed to be highly shod after with never little repercussions.

“So bf, you going to do your talk with old Johnny boy this year?” Taako asked as he plopped a cup of coffee next to his lute that Kravitz was restringing.

“Maybe at the end. I think I was close to getting an answer out of him.”

“Meaning that you think you could gamble an answer out of him. If we knew the hunger was so into hassling you, I would have brought you along with Lup and I more often.” Taako joke as he slid into Kravitz lap, completely ignoring the empty seat to his left.

“I’m not that bad Taako.” Kravitz tried to argue, but it was hard when there was a very cute elf was playing with his braids like some sort of cat.

“Uh-huh. Sure thing Babe.” Taako said with a cheeky grin that Kravitz couldn’t help but kiss.

“Isn’t our anniversary coming up?” Taako said in the middle of their make out, which they should have ended sooner since Kravitz saw that his coffee was no longer hot.

“50th in a month. Why? You never seemed too interested in that before?” Kravitz settled his hand on Taako’s leg.

“But 50 is a big number. That would make you half an adult in elf-years.” Taako said as he leaned back, looking up at Kravitz with a very innocent looking smile.

“Does this have to do with your sister by any chance?”

Right on the mark. Taako rolled his eyes and started complaining.

“Lup and Barry want to get married. They just got their shit together, so there is no way that I’m going to let them bet me on this.”

Kravitz choked.

“You... you want to get married?”

“Don’t be like that. Maggie was just talking about marrying everyone here to give our magic a boost even though he wouldn’t get anything.” Taako said nonchalantly, but his ears was pressed against the side of his head so Kravitz knew it was more than just that.

“But... this is you.”

Taako turned around to look at Kravitz.

“Do you need me to get down on one knee? Because I will if that’s what you want.”

“I just... don’t want this to be rushed. I know that the physical mark will only last a year but-” Kravitz started to say before being cut off with a kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Now just seems like as good of a time as any.” Taako whisper to him, close enough that Kravitz could feel his breath on his lips.

“Okay.” Kravitz said with a smile.

It’s really not that big of a deal. They don’t really need the promise given by ceremony for them to stay together forever. But it still feels different.

“Great, go put on your best suit. We’re all doing planetside in an hour.” Taako said before slipping off Kravitz lab.

“You want to do this now?!” Kravitz practical squeaked, and Taako just gave him a wink before leaving.

Kravitz quickly got dressed and found Barry who was looking about as equally flushed, only with a button up shirt and some black jeans.

“You got roped in too?” Barry said with a nervous laugh, even though there was no question that they were both willing to do anything to make the twins happy.

“Is Magnus really going to marry everyone?” Kravitz asked instead, because somehow marrying his friend who was practical a brother at this point seemed less nerve reaching then his boyfriend of half a century.

“I think so. I’m... uh... I’m also doing the bonding ceremony with Lucretia and Taako. We... We can do one too if you want.”

Kravitz just nodded.

He was really over thinking this. It was just marriage, with some weird magic bonding that may or may not take. It wouldn’t change anything because Kravitz will always love Taako. Something like this wouldn’t change that.

“You nerds ready?”

Lup and Taako came out of their room which is more of a storage room nowadays. Lup was wearing a long dark red dress while Taako...

“Wow,” Kravitz couldn’t help but stare at the elf.

He was wearing a suit with a long enough tail on the end that it looks like a dress along with his usual hat that was now a bright pink instead of purple. Kravitz was willing to bet he was looking like an idiot from the way Taako was laughing at him, but it didn’t matter.

“Ready to get this show on the road?” Taako said as he snaked his arm into Kraviz.

He just nodded mutely.

Everyone was walking to the courtyard where the ceremonies were held. Kravitz was only listening with half an ear to the others talk. Magnus wanted to do it with Davenport first, but then Lup and Taako started arguing about who should go first.

“There is more than one cleric doing the rights.” Lucretia finally pointed out, which is how the twins got their double wedding.

“Next time we are so doing this at the beach,” Taako mumbled as they waited in one of the lines.

There wasn’t a lot of people besides their group, but since everyone wanted to watch all the ceremonies they had to keep to the same area.

“You want to get married again?” Kravitz asked, now holding Taako's hands, playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Why not? We don’t have a lot to celebrate now that we stopped counting birthdays, and I am all for doing this every cycle with you.”

Kravitz felt his face get warm even as he laughed.

“In that case, can I plan the honeymoons?”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Taako said with a wide grin while Kravitz shook his head.

“This is a terrible idea and I love you.”

“This is an amazing idea, and I love me too,” Taako said with a grin that Kravitz made sure to kiss.

It wasn’t long before they were up. Lup and Taako made sure that Barry and him were back to back. Probably so the twins can make faces at each other during the boring parts. Kravitz didn’t mind as his eyes were on Taako the whole time.

At the end, where in some cultures they were exchange rings and kiss, they were told to grab each other's forearm and lean forward so that their foreheads were touching. Kravitz was glad that Taako was wearing heels so that the height difference wasn’t as bad, but he could hear that Barry and Lup were having some trouble.

“Now open your heart and let the bond fill the distance between you!” the two clients said at the same time, and Kravitz felt a wave of magic wash over him.

While the magic itself didn’t last long, Kravitz still felt warm and tingly. Though it was hard to concentrate on that when Taako was right in front of him smiling without a care in the world.

“Hachi Machi, I think I just leveled up,” Taako said with a half laugh and Kravitz wanted nothing more than to kiss his cute mouth.

“Let go, and see if the seal was placed.”

Reluctantly, Kravitz straightens out and let go of Taako’s arms. There he saw a small dark purple band that wraps around Taako’s wrist.

“This isn’t too bad. Probably the coolest Tattoo 've ever gotten.” Taako said as he looked it over as they moved to let Magnus start his marriage off.

Kravitz looked to his own wrist to see an identical one, only a very bright pink.

“That’s gay,” Taako said as he took hold of Kravitz's wrist with a huge smile.

“You’re gay.”

Lup was walking over with Barry, both smiling like they won’t have to deal with another apocalypse at the end of this year.

“You know it,” Taako said with a wink as he moved over so he was more or less hanging off Kravitz.

Taako stayed there during the rest of the ceremonies, until he got pulled away to do one with Magnus. Then Kravitz ended up doing one with Barry and by the next of the day Kravitz had three more marks. The one he made with taako still stood out the most, however.

“So, about that honeymoon?”


End file.
